Translate Girl's Night Out
by Rafa008
Summary: The Tokyo Mew Mew girls have the idea of make a girl's night with candies, music and dance, without know they're being watches by the boys and aliens. Zakuro, because her models work, got tickets for a karaoke, that was in the same place as the club and much confusion happen there.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Music: **Material Girl-Hilary Duff

**Resume: **Songfic. The Tokyo Mew Mew girls have the idea of make a girl's night with candies, music and dance, without know they're being watches by the boys and aliens. Zakuro, because her models work, got tickets for a karaoke, that was in the same place as the club and much confusion happen there.

**Girls' Night Out **

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're o.k._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away_

Berry, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were sat in the red and white tables of the Cafe Mew, near one of the window's heart. That was a Friday afternoon and the most part of the clients, went home. Masaya was with Keichiro, making some cakes and Tasuko was in the last deliver of the day.

Ichigo was lost in thoughts, her knee over her hands, looking to her piece of strawberry cake, that Keichiro brought for the girls eat, after the hard work. In the same time, Berry and Lettuce sighted, unhappy.

Ichigo-Today's Friday afternoon... We should think on something to do...

Mint-Like what?

Mint drank her afternoon's tea. Berry's eyes shinned happy, almost letting her fork with a strawberry on, fall on the floor.

Berry-A girl's night!

All girls-Good idea Berry.

Ichigo got up and said:

Ichigo-Everybody, let's go to Mint's house!

Mint-Er, what?! Ichigo, you can't say that without tell me!

_They can beg and they can plead_

_But they can't see the light_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_

_Is always mister right,_

Ryou came into the saloon and saw the girl's animation. He stayed in the door, biting an apple.

Ryou-So, what are you girls planning?

R3200 and Masha-Girl's night, girl's night, girl's-

Berry and Ichigo took her partners and put on the pocket, before they could finish.

Ichigo-Nya, it's nothing.

Ichigo turned into red, trying to hide the girl's plans.

Ryou-A girl's night, it looks fun. But what are you gonna do?

Mint-Hey, it's not from your business.

That time appeared Tasuko, Masaya and Keichiro, who finished the works on the cafe.

Boys-What's happening?

Ryou-They're planning a girl's night.

Masaya-Really? That sounds fun.

Masaya smiled to Ichigo that replied with a fool's smile, while Ryou stared angry, at her.

Ryou-Why do you answer him docile, and to me, so badly?

Ichigo hugged Masaya's white shirt, that had Cafe Mew's logo, and she showed her tongue to the blond, while Masaya hugged the red-haired girl, laughing, without feel the sparks. Tasuko got close to Berry and asked:

Tasuko-Berry... Can i go with you all?

Berry-Ah, it's just for girls.

She answered, looking to the boy, her red-brown eyes saying sorry.

Ichigo-Alright girls. If you're going to do his little party, we have to run, to buy everything.

_'Cause we are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

While the girls were changing their colored uniforms from the cafe for the normal clothes, Ryou, Tasuko and Masaya joined in the corner of the kitchen.

Ryou-I want to know what they're planning!

Masaya-It's nothing, Ryou. Only a little party for girls.

Tasuko shacked Masaya, nervous.

Tasuko-And i want to know about what Berry'll talk!

Ryou-Let's watch her!

Keichiro sighted, putting the cream over the cake.

Keihiro-Oh my... It'll turn into problem.

_And I am a material girl_

Berry, Ichigo and Pudding went to the candy's boutique, in Tokyo's downtown, while Mint and Lettuce went get some plans for the night, searching in the music store for CDs and DVDs. The Candy's boutique was amazing, with all types of candies. The decoration was made by big and colored candies on the entered, rainbows on the ceiling and nutcracker's draw on the walls. The girls took one trolley in the entered and walked in the colored corridors, full of child.

Berry-Should i take the marshmallow of strawberry or chocolate?

Pudding-Both!

Pudding was putting all the marshmallows she could in the trolley. Ichigo went take chocolate, strawberry's yogurts, lollipops and moshi-moshies.

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_

_That's all right with me (That's all right with me)_

_If they can't raise my interest then i_

_Have to let them be_

Mint-Uhul!

She shook her body, turning on the radio, after stopped the film they were watching, the Love Hina's OVA. The Mint's big room was full of pillows, balloons and in the middle, there was a small table with all the candies they bought. Ichigo and Berry were mixing in the blender, strawberries and milk and chocolate with mint and cold milk. Pudding was laid on the yellow couch, eating the marshmallows, with Masha and R3200. Lettuce was in the desk, doing some math's exercises while Mint was dancing. They didn't know that were being watched. Not by three boys, but for six. Ryou, Tasuko, Masaya, Tarb, Pie and Kissh. The ETs were floating outside the window.

Kissh-Hey, what the mew mews are doing?

Tarb-I don't know. But we could mess something. The city needs some fun.

Ryou-Hey, you three! What are you doing?!

Kissh-We? What the girls are doing?!

Kissh pointed his finger to the girls, which were in the room, laughing and jumping. The ET got scared when a pillow hit the window, releasing its feathers.

Pie-If just for one night, we joined ourselves to know?

The girls were dancing like crazier in the room. Even Lettuce, shyly, was trying some steps. Mint and Ichigo started a pillow's fight and Berry was between them, looking from one to another. All the girls were sweat with the faces blushed, by all the jump, dance and singing j-pops from Ayumi Hamsaki and Do as Infinity. Mint's phone rang and she attended, happy, putting it for all them listen.

Mint-Hey, its Zakuro onii-chan!

Zakuro-Hey girls, I'm in Shibuya. A karaoke opened here and i came to participate in the event. I got some tickets for you, if-

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_

_I don't let them play_

_Only boys who save their pennies_

_Make my rainy day_

Pudding-What time does the next train go to Shibuya?

Lettuce-Pudding, i think you don't have age to go to a karaoke at night.

The girls took their bags and make-ups and got in in Mint's closet, to get dress. Over the workbench with a mirror, there were many make-ups, brushes and perfumes. Ichigo let her red hair down, and put a red and short dress, with sleeves. She put her necklace with the bell that Masaya gave her. Minto let her blue hair down too and put a dark blue and short dress, opened on the back. Berry dressed a white silk's blouse sand a rose skirt, her blond hair down. Lettuce took a green dress with long and white sleeves. Her green hair was down, curly. And Pudding, that really wanted to go, dressed a white short and a yellow skirt.

They put make-up, singing Material Girl, before got off the closet. The boys, still outside the window giggled. They were beautiful and powerful. The boys went home as fast as they could to get dressed in social clothes to follow the girls.

The girls, ready, took the train to Shibuya.

Woman-Names, please.

All-Mint Aizawa, Ichigo Momomiya, Berry Shirayuki, Lettuce Midorikawa and Pudding Fon. We were invited by Zakuro Fujiwara.

The woman checked the list and let them in. The first floor was 'in fire'. The floor was black and white and there was a light smokescreen in the dance's floors with people dancing or going the bar. On the second floor, was the karaoke, with tea's rooms.

The girls decided spend a little time in the club, before go to the karaoke, so they started to dance. Some boys tried to speak with them, but the girls ignored. Mint and Ichigo were the most full of life, throwing the arms i he air. Lettuce danced shyly, besides Berry, who was smiling and dancing, shaking her hair.

Ichigo went to the bar and asked for a strawberry's drink because all that dance let her tired and she needed something candy and didn't look the ingredients in the drink. She drank all, very fast.

Mint-Ichigo, you shouldn't drink it, there's vodka in.

But Ichigo was in the second glass.

Ichigo with a strange voice-Ah Mintiii... Don't bother me as my mom!

_'Cause they are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl  
_

Mint-So, that's it? I'm gonna have fun too! Mister, give a drink of pineapple and mint.

Lettuce and Berry were a little far from them, near the entrance, ad stopped dancing.

Lettuce-I feel it'll turn into problems

Berry-Oh my, where's Pudding?

They two looked to both sides, and nothing.

Woman-Names, please.

Ryou was losing his patience.

Ryou-Do you know with who you're talking?! With Ryou Shirogane, Shirogane!

Kissh-And I'm Kisshu, from a very far planet!

Ryou-And I'm Zakuro's friends.

Woman-Yes, yes, and I'm her sister. Next please.

Ryou now lost his patience.

Ryou-Let me in!

Someone touched his shoulder.

Ryou-What?

Ryou turned and saw ten bodyguards, looking to them.

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Pie-Interesting how humans interact with other humans.

Masaya-Oh oh...

Masaya knew what would happen next, when the bodyguards took them by the shirt's back, while the six, now friends, hugged afraid.

Berry was sat between Mint and Ichigo, trying to convince them to get out from there and go to the karaoke. Berry looked the hours on her pink watch.

Berry-Girls, let's go...

Ichigo shook the glass to Berry, almost letting it fall, drunk as she was.

Ichigo-Berry, before, drink a little of this drink of strawberry and vanilla, it's divine.

Berry-Ok, just a little and then we'll meet Zakuro. Pudding disappeared and Lettuce went look for her.

Berry took the glass and drink a little. The taste was divine. The sweet taste of strawberry and vanilla, mixed with something she didn't know.

Berry-Mister, please, i want more of this drink... ich.

_Boys may come and boys may go_

_And that's all right you see_

_Experience has made me rich_

_And now they're after me_

Lettuce was in the middle of the dance floor where everybody was dancing under the lights.

Lettuce-Pudding!

First boy to second-Hey, there's a new princess in the area.

Lettuce-Ah, excuse me, I'm looking for a little and blond girl of eleven, very restless and...

First boy-You can go look for her all together after, ich...

He had a fool's smile, holding a glass of beer in one hand and with the other, on Lettuce's shoulder, trying to keep on his feet

Lettuce-E... Better not.

Singer-One minute for ten o' clock! It's time for the train!

People-UHUL!

All the people made a human's train, and Lettuce was in the middle, getting pushed side to side.

Masaya to the woman-Excuse me. But is your blouse made by cotton?

Woman-Yes, it is...

It was a little difficult for her to resist his beautiful smile.

Masaya-I admire people who cares for the environment.

He kept smiling and she whispered:

Woman-If you promise me to don't tell anyone, I'll let you and your friends get in.

Masaya-Thanks Miss, you're very nice.

Ryou-Why the hell all the girls are so easy to him?

Tasuko-It's the animal's magnetism, my friend.

Tasuku smiled, looking around, brushing his hands, happy.

Tasuku-Look there... Berry?!

_'Cause everybody's_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Masaya and Ryou-Ichigo?!

Kissh-Mint?!

The three girls were dancing over the bar's table, holding their glass as mikes, and were singing:

Berry, Ichigo and Mint-Cause we're living in a material world and I'm a material girl...

Ten guys were around them, shaking their arms and singing with the girls.

Ryou-You three, get down now!

And turned to the guys.

Ryou-What a shame, stop looking at the girls. They're only fifteen!

The guys shouted in complain when Ryou got the girls down, but Kissh, Pie, Tasuko and Masaya touched their shoulders with a dangerous look.

Pie-A little thing we learned with you humans.

Guys-Oh oh...

_'Cause they are_

_Living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

Zakuro-Where are the girls?!

She was on the second floor, sat on the cushion. The place was calm and people were drinking tea or in the karaoke's room, after the end of the event. The wall wee light green, with sakura's flowers on the corners and little tables with cushions and offered sushis and tea.

Zakuro was a beautiful girl of seventeen, with long purple hair, tall and slim, dressing a black skirt and white shirt, with naked back. Zakuro looked to her clock, ignoring some guys and photograph's mans, and then looked to her cell-phone.

Zakuro-Troubles, i know.

Zakuro got down. The club was full, few lights, and many smokescreens and people dancing. She ignored some guys and girls when they saw the model and tried to call her attention. In a table near the bar, she found a comic scene. Masaya, Tasuko, Ryou and even Tarb, Pie and Kissh, looking tired with many ad-aid on their faces. Ichigo, Berry and Mint, in a strange happy. Berry and Ichigo were always a little happy, but even Mint, now? And since when the three known sing Yellow Submarine? And where were Lettuce and Pudding? Zakuro took her phone from the bag.

Zakuro-Keichiro, we have problems.

Lettuce-Help me!

She said with a weak voice, in the middle of the human's train, that was running all the club.

Lettuce-I'm gonna vomit!

Keichiro came running, with a black jacket over his social clothes and helped Zakuro, to put their friends on the second floor. The tea resolved the problems of Ichigo, Mint and Berry. And the boys were now awake. And they found Pudding, sleeping in a little room, holding her marshmallows.

Ichigo-So, let's go to a karaoke's room!

The group went to the room. Ichigo and Masaya were choosing a song for two while Berry and Mint were singing Replace, from Ayumi Hamasaki. Kish, Pie and Ryou were choosing who were the best singer, Ayumi Hamasaki, Kwon Boa or Namie Amuro. Tarb was stealing Pudding's marshmallows and Zakuro and Keichiro were talking about his cafe and her model job.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world  
_

Ryou-Hey, where's Lettuce?

He looked to both sides, while going with the others to the limo that Zakuro got.

Lettuce-I'm here...

Her voice was very low, while getting off from the club. She was tired and green as her hair.

Berry-Lettuce... Did you drop banana's porridge on your dress?

Everyone-Berry!

Pudding waking up-Girl, let's go, the karaoke is waiting for us!

She got up from the limo's seat and looked happy to her friends.

Masaya-Ah, Pudding...

Tarb laughing-You slept for two hours. The karaoke's over now.

Pudding-No way!

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_A material, a material, a material, a material world_


End file.
